roblox_ninja_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ranks/@comment-44936817-20200126230909/@comment-24557904-20200129163821
I mean, that's literally the whole issue of the game. The game itself, or, the "PvE", whatever, is an''' incremental''' game, in which you spend a lot of time in order to get stronger; and generally, the more time you spend, the more incrementally stronger you get (I mean, you start with hundreds and then suddenly millions until billions, trillions, and so on and so forth.) So yes, you waste a lot of time. On top of that, there's the frankly absurd issue that resetting your rank resets the islands and so you have to climb your way back up repeatedly every single time, which could take between 30 minutes to one hour depending on how 'good' you are at climbing. The Bosses are very unidimensional, don't offer much variety and are just sandbags. Pvp wise, The game is basically a Stat-stick simulator. What does that mean? That in PvP you just shove stats in front of people's faces. There's nothing else to be said about - people will be millions of times stronger than you are (or you millions of time stronger than they are) and the disparity between players is just absurd. (Hence why the life steal from the Evil Skills is just'' beyond useless''.). Currently duels are pointless to participate once you have a pet from the 5B crystal, because they're just stronger than the 10K Gems one atm which are most likely for the benefit of newer players (which will either have to prey on even weaker players to get the gems quickly or attempt to get 200 Gems on duels, or just 100.) As is, the problem is that with the Incremental quality this game has; as a newer player you will spend ALL of your time catching up with other players. It's an impossible task because you'll quite likely never catch up to the top players - by the time you do there's already new content and they'll obviously may have reached the newest point already. The only way to somewhat offset this is by having a friend give you a (at the time of writing) Z-Master pet. Pets ''are ''the determinant on how much you can progress so far... as it is, a Z-Master Darkstorm Elemental Hydra gives you a x70.3M Ninjutsu Multiplier... '''which is about x35 times (or x17~ times) more than the ''latest '''''rank... '''EACH. '''Have in mind that those multipliers stack additively with the Rank Boost - so if you had a Single Z-Master Hydra, you'd get a 74.3M Ninjutsu Multiplier with Dragon Evolution Form V, so ranks are pretty much just for decoration. Or at least, were, before including the Altar of elements, or Pet Cloning Altar. Besides that they're pretty much used to increase chest rewards (Pet Exp, Souls, Karma - especially the latter two, given that otherwise that aspect of PvP would be very difficult to get without using alt accounts) Basically once you reach the final island there's not much incentive to actually increase your rank beyond what's necessary for the altar of elements lol. ... And, well, this is without even touching the fact that there are microtransactions that can massively increase your output. Like, +3 Pet Slots, or a very strong pet like SENSEI: Dawn Of Time (... which has a multiplier of billions.); or just for commodity like Pet Storage (kinda pointless with pet cloning, thank god), or the island shortcut.